Emotional Explosion
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Another ROH story, but no OCs this time. Jimmy needs someone to help him when his girlfriend leaves with Colt Cabana. Only one person truely knows what he needs. Can be interpreted as slash, but not the original intent of the author.


**TITLE: Emotional Explosion**

**CHARACTERS: Jimmy Jacobs, Tyler Black, Lacey, Colt Cabana, Austin Aries**

**PAIRINGS: Jimmy Jacobs/Lacey/Colt Cabana triangle; can be interpreted as Jimmy Jacobs/Tyler Black**

**NOTES: Takes place in 2006/2007ish. This is from just before Tyler and Jimmy teamed up in MTV's Wrestling Society X, during the Lacey/Colt cheating storyline. This wasn't originally a slash story, but some people may interpret it as such. Oh, and the mentioned 'Becky' is Copeland-Runnels Inc.**

**DISCLAIMER: The characters are not mine, nor do I claim they are.**

"Jimmy, until you_finally_ win a match, I don't want to see you." Lacey said, taking the large hand of Colt Cabana and leaving the locker room. Colt looked over his shoulder and shrugged at the small, distraught, pink-haired man.

Jimmy Jacobs collapsed on the floor, his body racked with sobs. He hadn't meant to lose. During his match that night, he had been distracted when Lacey was knocked from the apron. His Lacey. The love of his life. She, who he had written so many songs for. She was knocked to the ground and hurt, as far as Jimmy could tell. In his shocked state, he had been rolled up for a quick pin by none other than BJ Whitmer. During those seconds, somehow Colt had managed to come to ringside, pick Lacey up, and carry her away.

Now, when Jimmy opened the locker room door, he didn't expect to see Colt and Lacey so passionately lip locked. His Lacey, his baby, was in the arms of another man; his so-called 'team mate,' Colt Cabana. Now, to say his heart was broken was an understatement. His heart had been torn out, ripped up, stomped on, cremated, and now Colt and Lacey were fornicating on the ashes. Figuratively, of course.

"La-Lacey?" Jimmy had called quietly, tears filling his dark, eyeliner-outlined eyes. "Lacey?"

Lacey had whipped around. "What?" She had asked crossly, as if he was interrupting something that she found very important.

"Wha-What are…" Jimmy had swallowed a sob. "What are you do-doing?"

Colt had bitten his lip to contain laughter and backed away from the lovely woman. Lacey had turned her head quickly and taken Colt's hand in hers. "I'm making it up to my savior." She had smiled. So lovingly. But not at Jimmy; at Colt Cabana.

Jimmy had sniffled and bitten the inside of his cheek. "But…but, Lacey…"

Lacey had turned back to Jimmy. "You lost tonight, Jimmy. Unacceptable. _And_ you let BJ knock me down. Another strike against you." She had tapped her chin in concentration. "How many matches have you won, Jimmy? How many since I started Lacey's Angels? Oh, that's right. _None_." She had taken Colt's hand. "Jimmy, until you _finally_ win a match, I don't want to see you." And then they were gone.

Jimmy, still lying on the floor, felt a tap on his back. He raised eyeliner smudged eyes to Austin Aries.

The other man looked concerned. "You okay, Jim?"

Jimmy sighed shakily, using Austin's help to get back to his feet. "I…I think so…"

Austin quirked a brow. "Bullshit."

Jimmy shook his head. "It's complicated, Austin. I can't explain."

Austin snorted. "Bullshit." He repeated.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and wiped his face with his forearm. He opened his gym bag. "I don't want to talk about it right now." He pulled a bright pink tee shirt over his head and took off his sweaty tights.

Austin shrugged. "Suit yourself, man." He put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder as the pink-haired man extracted a pair of jeans from his bag. "But, remember, Jimmy: All of us in the locker room, we're all here for you. Take care of yourself, okay?"

Jimmy nodded as he shimmied the tight blue jeans up over his hips.

Austin faltered by the door. "Don't go home by yourself, okay? If you go somewhere, don't be all alone."

Jimmy forced a smile. He hated it when people thought he cut himself when he got depressed. "It's okay, man. I'm going to a friend's."

Austin looked confused as he pushed the door open. "Sure they'll be up at this time of night? It's almost midnight. And it's Sunday."

Jimmy nodded. "He will be. Don't worry about me tonight, okay, Austin? Becky'll want your full attention."

Austin smiled at the mention of his girlfriend's name. "Yeah. See you tomorrow, Jimmy."

"Tomorrow." Jimmy agreed as the door swung shut. He shouldered his duffel bag and headed out to his car. He knew just who to go to. Only one person would be able to understand him tonight.

* * *

Tyler Black snorted in his sleep as he heard the knock on his apartment door. He rolled toward the sound and blinked his eyes open. A glance at the clock told him that this visitor was here very late. "Who the hell knocks on my door at half past midnight?" He growled to himself as he tugged on his black boxer-briefs.

Tyler yawned as he crossed the room to the door. He twisted the handle and yawned again as he pushed it open. "What do you want?"

Jimmy Jacobs, one of his best friends, stood sniffling on the doorstep. His eyeliner was running all down his face and he had his magenta and black duffel bag clenched in one hand. "Tyler?"

"Jimmy?" Tyler stood aside to let the smaller man into his home.

Jimmy accepted the unspoken invitation, stumbling into the room and dropping his bag on the floor. He had done this a few times before.

Tyler followed his friend to the kitchen area. "Jimmy, what's wrong?"

Jimmy sniffled again, eyes tearing up, as he fell into a seat at the table. "Lacey…she was…kissing…Colt…Cabana…" He struggled to speak as his throat tightened.

Tyler nodded at the counter as he poured Jimmy a hot cup of coffee. He put in a shot of Bailey's, just the way he knew Jimmy liked it. He set the cup in front of his friend and sat in the seat across from him. "Was she?"

Jimmy nodded, picking up the coffee cup. "And then…and then…she said she didn't want to…to see me…unless I won a match for Lacey's Angels…" He sipped the coffee as tears began to flow again. "Ty, I don't know what to do!"

"Shh…" Tyler walked over to the side of the table that Jimmy was sitting at. "Shh…Jimmy…stop crying, bro."

Jimmy began to sob more heavily. "But…but…I…don't know what…what to…to do!"

"Shh…" Tyler put a hand on Jimmy's back. "Just calm down. Isn't that what you always tell me to do? Just calm down, bro."

"I can't!" Jimmy cried, turning suddenly. He wrapped both arms around Tyler's waist and buried his face in the other man's bare abdomen. "Please…Tyler…please…"

Tyler held both hands up for a moment in surprise, before steadily relaxing. He gently stroked Jimmy's pink and brown hair with one hand. The other he placed softly on his friend's shoulder. "Shh…Jimmy…please stop crying…"

"I…I can't!" Jimmy wailed, clutching Tyler more tightly. "I want her so bad, Ty! It hurts…and…and…she…she hates me!"

"Shh…" Tyler threaded his fingers into Jimmy's hair as his crying slowed to light sniffles. "Wanna stay here tonight, Jimmy?"

Jimmy sniffled again, looking up. He nodded.

Tyler smiled. "Okay. Okay. You have anything you can wear to bed?"

Jimmy shook his head, hiccupping quietly. He struggled to drain his coffee and Bailey's.

Tyler sighed. "I'll find something for you, okay?"

Jimmy nodded, breathing in deeply and shakily. He wiped his face as he tried to gain control over his emotions.

Tyler returned a couple of minutes later wearing a pair of black and white pinstriped pajama pants. In his hand, he held a pair of smaller, navy ones. "I think these'll fit you. Too small for me."

Jimmy accepted the offered pajamas. He changed in the restroom. When he exited, he called to Tyler quietly. "Ty Ty?"

Tyler was leaned up against the opposite wall. He raised his head to see Jimmy fiddling with the drawstrings of the pajama pants.

"They're sorta long…" Jimmy whispered, motioning to the navy pajamas.

Tyler nodded, crossing the hallway to his friend. He wrapped an arm around Jimmy's shoulders. "You know you have to share my bed, right, bro?"

Jimmy nodded.

Tyler smiled softly. "No funny stuff, okay? You know I only have one bed and one room here." _Thank God it's a big bed, though,_ was the thought that went through Tyler's mind. He shouldered the door to his room open and let Jimmy pass by first.

Jimmy shuffled in with his head down and flopped down on one end of the bed. Tyler couldn't help but feel bad. Jimmy was obviously still feeling really down right now. The dark haired man headed to the other side of his bed and lied down, facing the wall.

Just as Tyler was beginning to fall asleep, he heard two sounds that he dreaded. First was the sniffling that meant Jimmy was about to cry again, and second was the sound of his cell phone as he texted someone.

Tyler rolled over to watch Jimmy lay, curled around his cell phone. "Jimmy?"

Jimmy sounded quiet and shocked. "La…Lacey said…she said she's pissed off…and if…if I try contacting her…again…" he broke off as a sob forced its way from his chest. "If I do it again…she'll never speak to me again!"

Tyler forced his eyes shut and calmed himself to keep from screaming at Jimmy's stupidity. "Why would you text her if she's mad?" He asked slowly and deliberately.

Jimmy sniffled, his body flinching with each raspy intake of breath. "I…I…I…I don't…don't know!" The smaller man turned his large, watery brown eyes to his friend.

Tyler sighed. He couldn't be that mad when Jimmy was so distraught. The larger man opened his arms to his friend. "Come here."

Jimmy sniffled, looking up hopefully. "Re…Really?"

Tyler closed his eyes and nodded. "Do it before I change my mind, bro."

Jimmy threw himself into Tyler's waiting arms, pressing his face into the other man's shoulder. "Thanks, Ty."

Tyler nodded. "Will you fall asleep now, brat?"

Jimmy shrugged, shifting around the bed until he was comfortably resting with his head pillowed on Tyler's strong shoulder and the rest of his body curled against his friend's side.

Tyler shook his head as Jimmy tossed an arm over his abdomen, his cell phone still loosely clutched in one manicured hand. "Will you put that damn thing away for the night? Some of us have to work in the morning!"

Jimmy chuckled as he let his cell phone fall to the floor. "Not for long, you don't!"

Tyler was confused. "Why is that?"

Jimmy smiled. "I forgot to tell you. Earlier today I got a phone call from MTV. They wanted to recruit me and someone that I could team with for this new wrestling show they want to have. I gave them your name and said I won't wrestle with anyone else." He yawned and lied back on Tyler's shoulder. "Night, bro."

Tyler shook his head, smiling, as he ran a hand through Jimmy's hair. "Night, Jimmy."


End file.
